


One Foot Off The Deep End, Two Lost.

by RedVelvetLadybug



Category: RWBY
Genre: Frappucino Logs AU, Gen, Implied earthworms, Major Character Injury, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetLadybug/pseuds/RedVelvetLadybug
Summary: Weiss just wants a straight answer about what happened, if not for her own curiosity then for Winter's acceptance of what happened.





	One Foot Off The Deep End, Two Lost.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spudato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/gifts).



> No I do not endorse laying in the dirt in the middle of an Atlesian climate area

One Weiss Schnee thought that she could get a straight answer out of the single person she held a familial relation with whom she cared for and vice versa. She thought that since she and Winter shared just about anything openly with one another that this particular thing would also be something Winter would honestly talk to her about. Weiss was wrong and the information wasn't forthcoming because  _ every time _ she asked the questions 'What happened out there? Are you okay?' Winter would take the conversation somewhere so far away from where they were that she was sure it would wake up under a table somewhere in Vacuo with a rough hangover and no recollection of the day before. 

 

So no, there were no straight answers about how Winter lost her legs, only subterfuge and the potential for Weiss to leave Winter's presence to take a break, go outside and lay in the grass somewhere nearby until maybe the worms in the ground beneath her would manage to assauge her sanity with their ability to recycle soil. Well okay, maybe she gets it, with the trauma and the all too fresh memories of the experience surely Winter would be evasive of having to think about it more than she must already. Just, there's no other source. It's classified, the mission also classified, that's how military agents work and all that. The lack of information on the matter has Weiss feeling left in the dark and the darkness feels like  frustration. 

 

_ Keep trying _ Weiss tells herself.  _ Talking about it will be good for her.  _

  
  


\---

  
  


Weiss sat in the chair at Winter's bedside, the two of them alone together as the patient's room she resides in was a single meant for wholly private care. The lower half of the hospital bed had been set in an upward recline to keep resting weight off of the affected limbs. There could be tension in the silent room and there could be difficult emotions seeking to be expressed on Winter's part as Weiss had hoped but the silence was only there because Weiss had her face buried in her hands and the elder sister held an air of calmness only found in those who had successfully one-upped a younger sibling. Weiss would never be able to contend on this battlefield of applied bullshit set before her. 

 

"...You're kidding me. You have to be kidding me." Disbelief errs on the side of despair and only some few can come out of it with any sense of 'who did what now'. Weiss is not some few. 

 

"Not in the slightest, dear sister. As I was saying, at the time I simply hadn't known that the deed in my name had expired, far and away from my legal records as I was, deep in the Icebark Basin with little more than my unit and a dust lantern. So when it came to head that I was no longer in legal right of possession of the Schnee property in my care the collectors had made it a point of motion to find me regardless of where I'm Atlas I might have been to see it returned." 

 

"So they took your legs." 

 

"They did, indeed and very cleanly too. I only blacked out  _ after _ the fact. Certainly if they had not been professionals in their line of work then I would have screamed much, much more and possibly have died of blood loss. Small miracles, as they say." 

 

"Are you sure you aren't kidding me, Winter?! You can't expect me to believe your legs stopped being  _ your _ legs when you were disinherited from the Schnee name!" 

 

Winter turned her head away from her sister to look out of the hospital room window and sigh wistfully. 

 

"The same fate would be yours as well if you aren't careful…where are you going Weiss?" 

 

Weiss was halfway out the door when she muttered. "The earthworms. The worms over this." 

 


End file.
